A Wolf Among Devils version 1
by Jake Wolf
Summary: A wolf among devils is about a young man who is the reincarnation of a beast older than Trihexa and the void. The boy is granted the chance to enter the supernatural world and owly he'll alter all worlds for the better or the worse. We'll have to see, won't we? Anyway this is a harem with an OC protagonist. Be on the lookout for characters from other series.


A wolf among Devils Ver1.0

Legal: I don't own High School DxD, I do however own original plot, characters, and story line. I don't own the crossovers with this story but there will be many. That said this was inspired by Grimm Devils V3, by MikeX713. The MC is going to have a majorly huge harem, have massive power as time goes on, and even destroy the ranking of the things I've written before. You'll see a lot of crossovers in this as I said before but the characters from those crossovers will come in three categories, side, background, and main characters. That should be everything so enjoy. Anyway on to the story yeah?

Chapter 1: The Wolf's awakening.

Our story begins in the Aether, the space between worlds, it starts with a spirit. This spirit was a wolf, more dangerous than any being known to man. He'd faced down the gods, he'd devoured countless souls, but now he was slowly fading. He knew his core would continue to exist but he had no way to pick a successor after being sealed away. As the wolf lay on his scarred side he growled out "Come to me agents of life, death, peace, war, fate, chaos, void, destiny, and spirit." As he lay there figures appeared and disappeared from his view. He snarled out "HEED MY CALL! FATE, LIFE, DEATH VOID, DESTINY, CHAOS, WAR, SPIRIT AND PEACE! I CALL UPON THEE TO HELP ME FIND A SUCCESSOR!" The nine he called upon appeared before him, for the wolf had always thought of itself as a he as its mind had been given life by magic and it had been a man who had taught it to be sentient. It had taken on the man's attitude in honor of him. He sighed as they appeared in their own animal forms. Spirit was a dragon, Death a horse, Life a fox, Peace a dove, War a crow, Destiny a spider, Fate a tiger, Chaos a chimera with the head of a dragon, body of a wolf, and tails of a fox, and finally Void appeared as a pure black dog. The wolf growled out "I wish my successor to start among the sentient races not the beasts. Take your mortal forms."

The nine changed. Fate split into three woman, one old, one young, and one matronly. Destiny turned into a young woman playing cats cradle. Chaos a young man with heterochromia, black hair to the left, white to the right, blue left eye, red right, tan skin on his right side, pale skin on his left and was wearing a mismatched assortment of clothes. Next to him was Void, a black skinned male with black hair, brown eyes, and black clothing. Across from him was War, a young woman with platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, and armor. Peace was to her left, a young woman wearing clothes made of woven vines, with flowers in her hair, brown hair and skin, and green eyes. Life was to her left, a young woman with golden eyes, blue hair, caramel skin, and wearing a sundress. To the right of War was Death a man with a skull mask, dark hair, fair skin, and wearing a cloak with the cowl pulled up and a robe that went down to his feet. Finally was Spirit. A young woman with silver hair, gold eyes, wolf ears, fox tails, and wings. She smirked at the others impishly then turned to the wolf and asked "Why have you called us lord Ankoku Ookami?"

The wolf, turned into a young man with black hair wolf ears, a wolf tail, and white eyes. He said softly "I am dying. I need each of you to help me pick my successor as you know you were born of my will. The different religions made different figures who were based upon you but the heart of you was made by me. You will be picking your new master. You will also change after this. Your current forms will fade, but you will live on in the cores. You will not be male or female any longer. That said I wish for you to pick wisely, it must be a newborn, for only a newborn who grows into my powers can even handle them properly let alone all the power from you as well. So pick the race they should be."

Death, Life, and Spirit all said "Human, as your essence will change them at the core level."

War and Peace stated "Devil, as they are creatures of longevity."

Destiny and Fate said "Angel, as angels are pure of heart even if it means he is stuck in the pantheon of the christian god for eternity, he'll at least be safe for a while."

Void and Chaos said "Youkai. They'd best be able to handle what you are planning."

The wolf thought long and hard about which of them he would choose. He finally said "Human. It must be a human as the fact of the matter is his race will change. He may not even become a normal wolf after time. IF he started out as any other race he would be contaminated by the supernatural. At least as a human he would have a chance to learn and grow form the ground up." The others nodded in acquiescence then he continued "What age shall he first feel his powers at?" Everyone argued for a while till he shouted "SILENCE!" They calmed down and he said "Now the age?"

They talked amongst themselves and finally said "He should gain them at age ten, which is what we foresee him meeting the first of the supernatural at." The wolf nodded slowly then Fate and Destiny said "Are we going to open them to soul bonds like a grim?" The wolf nodded knowing he'd gain power from soul bonds and that the bonded would be stronger than others of their kind while also giving him a reason to interact with others both supernatural and human. Death said "I believe it would be wise to give him a gift from each of us, then whoever chooses to watch over him can take over as his teacher should he ever need to leave home." Spirit said "I'll watch over the young master. It's been a long time since I entered the world of mortals. Also it'll be fun to see how different he is from our current master before fading." The others agreed to let Spirit watch over the boy wanting to go to their eternal rest and let new avatars take over their roles.

The wolf said "Should he have a mark that will tell the world he is the new Wolf of both the apocalypse and eternity?" They all talked and nodded slowly. He sighed and said "Then the claw marks across his right eye will signify who he is. They will be a birth mark but they will look fresh and age with him. Is that everything?"

Spirit said "I believe so master, but we haven't decided what he will look like."

The others laughed at Spirit's priorities as the wolf said "I will let genetics choose his appearance my dear spirit. Now do each of you want to give him a gift as the precursors of his soul?" They all nodded and started forming orbs of their power that would alter both the physiology of the boy and his soul. Their were nine orbs in total that fused to the wolf who slowly started to fade as he said "This is it my companions. I will see you all in the void. Good luck on the other side." Then the others faded except for Spirit who followed her master's soul into the human world. As the soul flew it explained to Spirit "There will come three awakenings for his power. The first when he is ten, the second when he has reached sixteen, the third at the peak of physical maturity all of them together will slow his aging to the point he appears to stay at a steady adult form."

Spirit nodded and he continued "I want you to watch over him until he reaches peak maturity then you can either vanish or form a new contract with him. It will be up to him what your form is after your contract because at that point I will finally fade into the void." She nodded in acceptance of the fact that her master was basically gone and this was just memories of him then watched as a portal to a city in the human world opened. She followed the orb through and watched it end up in a human's womb just before the human was due to give birth in the hospital. She sighed and vanished into the shadows knowing that this was going to change everything with the Wolf of Eternity and Apocalypse in play.

As Spirit faded into shadows the woman gave birth with help of the doctor. The baby was eleven pounds, had broad shoulders, that they'd thought they'd have to beak, light blonde hair, blue eyes that changed color, and a birth mark of a wolf's scratch across his right eye. He also had for a split second, so short that everyone thought it was a trick of the light tribal markings all over his skin that were from a long dead language that made both Egyptian, Ancient Greek, and Latin seem young in comparison. He smiled at his parents after crying once his bottom had been smacked.

**************************Ten and a Half Years Later. **********************************

The boy, now named Jared Blaze, was running through the woods in the local park. He yawned and dodged between trees trying to find his older sister Eliza and younger sibling Illya, who were both on the path leading out of the trees. Eliza was a sixteen year old with long auburn hair, green eyes, a modest chest that was still growing, and wore a blue dress that went down to her ankles. Illya was an eight year old with light blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a similar dress that stopped at her knees. He grumbled and said "Damn it girls, You'd think Eliza being sixteen and Illya being eight, they'd be more willing to wait for me rather than just act like I don't exist just because I said they're dresses were dirty."

Young Jared, was the wolf reborn. His hair had turned from light blonde to dirty blonde, almost brown, his eyes were currently gray, his birthmark had grown with his face and covered from his hair line to his chin over his right eye and still looked rather fresh though the edges looked a little faded. He snarled softly as he felt a presence appear close to his sisters. He remembered his older sister's insistence that as the oldest she was supposed to protect both Jared and Illya, but he couldn't let either of them be harmed. It just wasn't in a wolf's nature to let the pack be hurt.

He ran toward the two his black shirt pulling up, his jeans getting dirty from the puddles he splashed through, and his black sneakers' laces coming untied from the speed he was running. He saw a figure approaching his sister's from behind and jumped kicking the figure in the face snarling out "DON'T TOUCH THEM DOUCHEBAG!" The figure flew through the air as Jared landed in a crouch.

The figure stood up revealing itself to be a man with tentacles for a mouth, clawed hands, and wearing a trench-coat. It said "So you're the smell I've been getting from these two. Such raw power. I bet you'll be a delicious snack and the girl's will be fun, before I eat them of course I'll enjoy their flesh another way." The boy snarled at the beast who had placed a spell upon his sisters keeping them from seeing his true form. The sisters started to ask why he'd attacked the man when the man said "SILENCE!" The girls did as they were told the hypnotic suggestion in the man's words weighing on their minds. Jared ignored the suggestion sensing his pack was in danger.

He snarled and said "Touch a hair on their heads and I will rip you to fucking shreds you bastard." His eyes turned gold for a split second with silver pupils. The figure laughed and and he said "I'm not joking. I know martial arts and defense of a loved one means I'm allowed to use my moves like earlier. Plus a freak like you doesn't seem so tough."

While Jared was talking to the mutant Spirit was watching and said "I just sensed a burst of his power. Oh boy, I better save him if it comes to that but for now I better let him get used to fighting. I mean I know he knows martial arts from all the times I watched him, but he may not be ready for his first stray devil." The devil snarled as Spirit prepared to attack from the shadows and Jared punched it in the gut. She muttered "Nice going mi-lord." The stray snarled and lunged at Jared trying to grab his face while summoning a magic circle behind him. He ducked under it's hand and punched it again then kicked it back before stumbling. He swore realizing that whatever was going on was affecting his balance. The beast laughed as the magic circle continued to glow emitting a high pitched sound that threw off the boy's balance and scrambled the minds of the hypnotized girls.

The beast wasn't sure how a human was able to do it harm but said "Not so tough now are you, prey?" The boy snarled at him his eyes turning silver this time with energy forming on the outside of his hands. The stray stared and said "What the hell is this power? I know if I consume you it will be mine, but right now I don't even know what kind of power it is. So child tell me, what is your power before I take it for my own."

Jared snarled as he heard a voice in his mind stating _"Come boy show him your power. You are my successor. I am Ankoku Ookami, or Shadow Wolf. I am the one who chose you as my successor because it was your soul that called to me. I have one of my own subordinates watching over you but she will only intervene if you need it. Prove you do not boy. PROVE YOU ARE A WOLF AND TAKE DOWNT HIS CURR!"_ Jared howled and lunged forward ripping out the strays' throat with his teeth which broke the hypnosis on his sisters. They stared at him aghast, as the wolf said within the boy's mind, _"Good job boy. I will speak to you again in a few years about more of my power but for now know the glowing on your body is a sign of my mark. Good luck in all your endeavors."_ Jared snarled softly as he formed claws of energy on his hands and tore apart the stray destroying it. Jared knew it had to be weak for him to be able to beat it but that thought was on the periphery of his mind, in the center was just the thought to protect the pack. He howled and Spirit walked up smacking him on the head with a newspaper.

He turned to attack her then she said "Easy kid, I don't mean you or the girls harm. I'm a friend of your parents. My name is Aurora Soul. I think it's time I took you under my wing, at least if you remember talking to the wolf Ankoku Ookami. He was my teacher and master, you are his successor. That said it's time for you to leave the nest and learn how to accept your role. Your parents already know that you'll eventually leave home, but they didn't know it would be so soon. Your father's an exorcist and your mother is a vampire hunter. That said it's time the four of us got back to your home."

Jared nodded slowly while Eliza said "I knew about dad being a former member of the church, but Mom's a vampire hunter?" Spirit nodded, and Illya stared at her brother not in fear but in awe at how he'd protected her with that cool energy. She was a bit of a tomboy so she was used to strange stuff. Eliza said "So, what's the plan miss Aurora?"

Aurora said "We go to your home nad talk to your parents. Then we'll see about me taking your little brother and teaching him to harness the power of the Wolf of Apocalypse and Eternity." Eliza blinked having never heard of such a creature while Illya grinned glad her big brother had such a kick ass inheritance. Aurora led them to their home where their parents were sitting on the front porch talking. She waved at them and said "Carol, Louis, sadly it's time." They got up surprised and walked over seeing the fading of the magic from their son's forms and a few tattoos appearing on his palms in the shape of fangs.

Carol, a six foot tall brown haired woman with an above average bust, athletic build, and heart shaped rear, wearing a flannel t over a crop top and jeans that hugged her ass, hugged her little boy and said "Are you alright Jared?" Jared nodded woodenly realizing for the firs time since the magic faded that he'd killed something or someone. He was a gentle young man, and he hadn't ever thought of killing someone before. He'd had a loving family that had kept him from the darker side of things, hell the only one in the family who was doing their old job was their mother who planned on taking Eliza as an apprentice. Carol stroked her son's hair seeing his eyes clouding over with the weight of what he'd done and said "JARED! Listen to me my son, you did what you had to to protect your family. You have to accept that sometimes death is the only way to stop monsters. What you faced was probably a monster I don't know, and no one's said yet but only stray devils and rogue vampires have a habit of feeding on powerful beings like you."

Jared whispered "Powerful beings like me?"

His mother nodded looking him in the eyes from her slightly crouched position and said "Yes Jared powerful. You are the possessor of the power of a spirit that existed beyond the divine. Your father and I can't hide or protect you now that you've unlocked that power. Lady Aurora can take you and teach you to control it, teach you to fight, and so much more. I know you were always gentle but discipline will help you. We'll see you for holidays and expect letters but it is up to you Jared. If you decide to stay here I'll teach you what I can but your power may attract more monsters that will target the family."

Jared said softly "Then I'll go. I can't put Illya and Eliza at risk. I know you and dead are fine, but the monster targeted me and said he would do unspeakable things to my sisters. I can't... I just can't let that happen because of me mom. I love you. I love dad, but I especially love the girls. I think I'll leave tomorrow. I'd like to spend one last night at a family if that's ok."

His mother laughed and said "My silly little boy, of course that's ok. I wasn't going to let you leave without at least a good meal and some of my gear. Lady Soul can train you in a lot, but she can't make the equipment you'll need even if she is rich. It wouldn't have the blessings my gear has. Then again you don't need blessed gear, you need all the help you can get to be a monster to the monsters. Protect the innocent, guard the weak, defend the defenseless, and help the helpless. This is the oath I hold you to my son. When you think you've done that then you may take up the test of maturity my family has passed down because you are forevermore a part of the supernatural. You are my son, Jared Blaze of the Blazing Heart family. I love you my son, but it's time for you to leave the nest as I left my family at a young age. Eventually we'll see you again and meet you in Japan."

Jared said "Japan, mom?"

She nodded and said "It's time I head back to my adopted parent's home and take our family with me. I have to become head of my family, and you're father has to contact the church." Jared nodded and she said "My adopted family's last name is Moeru Kokoro. I am Carolina Moeru Kokoro. I was raised in japan by a western man and Japanese woman. My mother, your grandmother, was a shrine maiden and my father a demon slayer. Together they protected the edge of Tokyo under the direction of the goddess Amaterasu. Your father is Louis Hell. We are your parents and we are the ones who will always wait for you to come home and always be proud of you. You're father left the church because he didn't agree with their policies, and I took up vampire hunting because a vampire killed your grandfather. Your grandmother recently asked us to move back and help her take care of her property in Kuoh Town Japan. So when you're finally ready to come home we'll see you there."

Jared nodded as the six of them, including Aurora Soul aka Spirit, walked into the house. Carol started cooking while Louis gathered the family together and had them sit at the table then took Aurora to get Jared's equipment. Louis, A six foot two, blonde haired thirty two year old with a swimmer's build, blue eyes, and a cross around his neck wearing a t shirt and jeans, said softly "So you really think he's your master reborn?"

Aurora nodded and said "My master told your son that he was your son's progenitor. The two of them are one and the same anymore. Honestly I was surprised he reacted when he did, he should have reacted on his tenth birthday not a half a year later. It's May now, he's almost out of school so it's the perfect time. Just get him to take his exams throughout the week and next week I'll be back for him." Louis nodded and the two digressed into other topics while they started packing.

Jared helped his mother in the kitchen as she told him about her most recent hunts. She said "I had to help a few damphir escape the clutches of the Tepes family. Or more accurately called the Dracula family. I helped them escape and saved the older of the two from being slain. Of course she asked how to find me again so I gave her one of my cards while she went looking for her young friend. Another one was working for the Hellsing organization."

Jared blinked and asked "As in Van Helsing?" Carol nodded and he said "Awesome, what did they have you do while you worked for them?"

Carol chuckled and said "Just some digging around and checking up on known vampires to make sure they weren't' targeting humans. After that I came home. That was, oh...three years ago. It was when I went away two months for business before your eighth birthday. Anyway let's get back to preparing dinner." Jared nodded and helped his mother cook by chopping vegetables, stirring pans, and getting ingredients. Carol smiled as they worked knowing she'd miss this when Jared had to leave. However she had instilled a good work ethic into him and that was all that mattered. She couldn't baby him anymore, especially now that his inner power had awoken as Spirit had warned them. She just had to hope that her son would be strong, and that the different gods wouldn't take an interest into him before he could prepare himself to win their favor or turn them away. Though she silently hoped he didn't develop her young years' habit of mouthing off to the powerful and reaping what he'd sown in such a way even if she knew he likely had because he sometimes mouthed off to Louis when she wasn't there to calm him down.

They finished dinner about two hours later allowing Carol to focus on her family rather than just her son and then the six sat down to eat with Aurora sitting next to Jared, the girls on the other side of the table and her and her husband on the ends. They ate slowly talking about the days goings on and avoiding the topic of the soon to be departure of Jared Until finally Aurora said "You know he'll be here another week, right Carol?"

Carol blinked and asked "Why?"

Aurora explained "I want him to take his tests and get out of school before we leave. I'll be enrolling him in whatever school is near the areas we end up at so I want him to have had a finished record for up to his fifth grade at one school at least. Unless you want me to just take him now in which case I'll gladly do so."

Carol shook her head and said "No Aurora it'll be fine for him to stay an extra week. I can prepare him to leave that way." Aurora nodded seeing the sad smiles on the girls' faces and that her friends were ok. Louis stretched and finished eating the n said a prayer while Carol started gathering up the plates and leftovers. Jared watched his father pray then bowed his head and made a vow of his own. He vowed in his mind _"I'll get strong enough no one ever has to protect me again. I'll be the alpha of the pack the one everyone else looks up to. I will start by going with Lady Aurora. I'll learn how to control the beast within because if I don't I have no doubt it will consume me. After that I'll grow and become the strongest power in all the worlds. Even if that means facing down eldritch abominations and the like I can't stop at the best I can only stop when I'm dead. I will grow strong. I will grow smart. I will grow into a true man. Just wait and see everyone I'll be someone you can be proud to call family."_

Carol walked in and asked Jared to follow her along with Eliza and Aurora. The three got up and followed Carol to where Louis had left Jared's new equipment and Carol said "Son, Eliza, Lady Aurora, I wanted to talk to you three about what you're undertaking. Eliza I wanted to see if you wanted to learn to be a miko from your grandmother, a hunter from me, or an exorcist from your father. Aurora I want you to swear on your soul to look out for my little boy. Finally Jared I want you to realize that no matter what you aren't to become beholden to anyone. I see it in your eyes and how you stand anymore, you are an alpha predator. Yes you're human but that doesn't' mean you can't become something great. We humans have limitless potential. So many give that up for the chance to be a devil, or an angel, or even a fallen. However the ancient beings created the gods in the image of man not man in the image of the gods."

Jared nodded and asked "What do you mean by man was the one who came first?"

His mother chuckled and said "I mean that man came before the gods. Yes all creation myths say that man came after the gods, but honestly even the titans don't know how far back humans go. The gods have human forms because they gain power from humans. Our belief is what makes them strong, but our souls are eventually taken by the reapers and shoved into the void where we are washed clean of our memories and reborn. There are so many afterlives where humans go for a time, but souls eventually fade away. The cycle is endless, only the beings that came before humanity and will come after all else are gone are truly out of the cycle and that is more because they have their own cycle than anything else. Anyway that's not what I wanted to talk to you about my son." Jared apologized realizing he got everyone off topic and his mother said "To use my tools you'll need my mark. It's something that exorcists, hunters, even shrine maidens, and summoners have. You either need my mark or one that is wholly you. I will only draw it in magic ink for now but when you find your mark you will brand it into your own flesh. It's barbaric but it strengthens the bond more than even the ink. Mine is over my left shoulder blade."

She unbuttoned the flannel she was wearing and lowered it revealing the brand of an arrow pierced heart over her left shoulder blade. She pulled the flannel back on and said "I'll give you my mark for now and you and your sisters can eventually make your own, if your sisters decide to follow a path of the supernatural. For now I'm going to draw my mark on your right arm." Jared nodded and held out his arm as his mother got the sacred ink made with her own blood and drew the mark on his son's bicep. She turned to Eliza and said "Do you wish to enter the way of the supernatural or not Eliza?"

Eliza smiled sadly and said "You know me mom I can't let Jared get into trouble if I didn't get him into it in the first place. So yeah." Carol nodded and drew the mark on her daughter's left palm. The ink dried and sank into the child and teen's skin then the two of them turned to Aurora who was watching their mother curiously.

Carol said "I want a blood pact from you Aurora." Aurora nodded knowing this was coming since her master had such a loving family. She held out her hand and slit her palm, Carol did the same and they grasped hands. Carol asked "Do you Aurora Soul promise to protect my son Jared Blaze, from all threats he can't handle himself?"

Aurora replied "I do."

Carol continued "Do you promise to watch over him as if he were your own kin, give your life for him if necessary and bring him home to his family happy and healthy as one can be in the supernatural world?"

Aurora once again replied "I do, and I promise to make sure he is a man worthy of his family's love in that time in his own eyes."

Carol said "Then so be it." A light flashed and the blood mingled then the wounds sealed and the two older women sat down coughing. Aurora looked worse than Carol but both looked pretty bad.

Aurora said "I'll leave you with your family Carol, Jared. I'll be back next weekend. Please have Jared take his tests in the remaining week he's with you and teach him all you can." Carol nodded and bid Aurora farewell then the three walked back to spend the remaining time with their family. Aurora left and turned into mist then started to reach out to her contacts saying simply "My master is returning to the supernatural warn the gods." They replied in the affirmative and she turned back to her human form entering her apartment.

*******************************One Week Later***************************************

Aurora returned to Louis and Carol's home looking for Jared. Only to find the boy sitting on the steps having already said his goodbyes with his pack by his side. He smirked in a very un-Jared fashion and said "It's time to go teacher." She nodded and motioned for him to get up then started walking toward the forest where a summoning circle was being maintained by one of her animal servants.

They arrived at the circle and Aurora said "Say farewell to your old home and old life Jared. It's time for you to step into the world of the big leagues. It's time for you to accept the supernatural is real and as such it's time for you to say goodbye." Jared slowly whispered farewell to his family one last time in his mind then followed his teacher to not be seen for the next five and a half years of training.


End file.
